Torchwood Prompts
by Dreigiau
Summary: Prompt fills for the Torchwood fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Anon Prompt: Ianto introduces Jack to his nieces/nephews.

* * *

Hearing the front door open, Ianto sighed, continuing to slice cheese for the sandwiches that he was making.

"David, it's not sneaking out if I hear you open the door," he called.

"It's not me!" David's tone was petulant as he shouted back, and Ianto frowned. He had definitely heard the front door. He gripped the knife in his hand a little tighter, stepping away from the counter and towards the door to the hallway. The door swung open as he approached it, and he relaxed.  
"Jack." Ianto was not sure if he should be relieved that the person breaking into his house was someone he had always half expected to get a key made, or if he should be worried that Jack was in the same flat as members of his family.

"Expecting trouble?" Jack asked, grinning as he took the knife from Ianto's loosened grip and set it on the side. When he turned to pull Ianto towards him, the younger man snapped back to his senses, keeping himself out of Jack's personal space so that he could keep his focus on the situation. "And is David someone I should know about?"

"My nephew," Ianto told him. "I'm babysitting my sister's kids today, which means no Torchwood."

"I'm not here as Torchwood," Jack replied, and Ianto felt his resolve soften slightly. On any other day, Jack's attempt to spend his day off with him would have been appreciated. It still meant a lot when he realised that Jack was making an effort. The times when he realised that what they had was an honest to God relationship, and not just casual sex.

"I'm not free today," he said, almost apologetic. Jack was making an effort, and he hated to turn down the gesture. "You could have asked if I was busy."

"You're always free," Jack countered. "And it's not a surprise visit if I check with you before." Ianto smiled, taking a moment to shut the kitchen door before allowing Jack to pull him into a brief kiss. "So, how many are you looking after?"

"Two, David and Mica. They're here until five, if you want to come back this evening." It was not quite the same as spending the day together, but they had been sadly lacking in date nights for the past few weeks.

"No meeting the family, then?" Jack asked, and Ianto did not bother to try and suppress his eye roll.

"Let me at least warn their mother before I expose them to you." He let himself be lost in a kiss for another few seconds, jumping away from Jack as soon as he heard the click of the kitchen door handle being turned.

"Uncle Ianto?" The door was not fully open before Mica's voice rang through the kitchen, and Ianto took a step to the side to put a slightly more respectable amount of space between himself and Jack. "We heard a voice and-" The young girl stopped speaking as she stepped into the kitchen. She immediately focused in on Jack, frowning at him. "Who're you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack crouched to the young girl's level, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I work with your Uncle Ianto. You must be Mica."

"Mica Davis." She nodded, reaching out to shake his hand after glancing at Ianto. "He can't work today. Mum said he's got to look after us."

"He was just telling me," Jack agreed. "I think we can let him keep his day off to look after you and your brother." He did not have to look to know that Ianto had raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is lunch ready?" The next question came from the edge of the room, where David stood in the doorway. "Do we have to go to work with you?"

"Nearly," Ianto replied, turning back to the plate of half made sandwiches which he had been working on. "And no, you don't have to come with me. I'm not going to work."

"Good, your work is boring."

"I'm aware of your opinion on Tourist Information, David," Ianto replied. "Why don't you two go and set the table?" The two children scurried out of the room, and Ianto finished plating up the last of the sandwiches.

"Personally, I find Tourist Information fascinating," Jack commented. Ianto shook his head, trying to force the grin off of his face.

"Glad to hear someone appreciates it, Sir." He pulled bags of crisps out of a cupboard as he spoke.

"Uncle Ianto, hurry up!" The shout from the next room interrupted what Ianto had planned to say next.

"And that's my cue to leave," Jack said, stepping in for a final brief kiss. "I'll see you back at work tomorrow." Ianto nodded, waiting to hear the front door close behind Jack before lifting the plates and carrying them through to the dining room.

Ianto's phone buzzed in his pocket part way through their sandwiches, and after checking that neither of the children would notice, he slipped it out to check the text.

_They'd better leave on time, I'll be back at 5:15._

He smiled at the message before putting the phone away and returning to the conversation that his niece and nephew were having about the latest film they had been to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Illmatchtheminrenown's Prompt: Janto fluff, please :) bonus points if it's in a post-COE fixed universe.

* * *

It was late on Sunday evening, and The Rift had been busy for over a week. While Jack had insisted that Gwen and Ianto take sleep as and when they could get it, he knew that neither of them had managed more than four hours at a time. Even Jack, who rarely felt the need to sleep, had been relying on caffeine and adrenaline to keep himself awake since the Thursday afternoon. Without a full team to pick up some of the work load, there was really too much for three people to reasonably handle. They had been on the cusp of being stretched too thin even with five.

Jack and Gwen had arrived back at the Hub, where Ianto had been watching the computers and keeping them updated through the comms, an hour previously. The chase, which had been an attempt to return a group of rogue Weevils to the sewers, had been a success. With nothing flagged up on the Rift predictor and nothing queued for them to deal with, Jack had told Gwen and Ianto that they were officially off the clock, and should get some sleep. Gwen had caught a taxi home just a few minutes later, with a promise that she would not be back for at least twenty-four hours, barring the end of the world starting.

Jack hung his coat up in his office before dropping into the room underneath. He did his best to move quietly, not wanting to disturb Ianto, who was already curled up in the bed and seemed to be asleep. He toed off his boots before stripping down to his boxers and crawling under the covers on the bed. It was not often that he felt the need to sleep, or even felt tired. Yet while he had been insistent that his team take the odd hour or two of rest where they could, Jack had worked through in order to keep an eye on anything that needed their attention. For the first time in a long while, he was not only tired, but had a bone deep exhaustion.

He had barely settled against the mattress when Ianto stirred, pushing himself up in an attempt to get into a sitting position.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Jack said, tugging on Ianto's shoulder until he relaxed back onto the bed.

"'S there another job?" Ianto asked, making another feeble attempt to sit up, barely able to mumble the question around a yawn.

"No." Ianto immediately went limp against him, shifting himself as close as possible to the immortal man and pressing his face against Jack's neck.

"Need to hire more staff," Ianto muttered, shifting to drape himself over Jack.

"Yeah, after sleep. I promise we'll start looking," Jack agreed, tugging the duvet up over them more comfortably before wrapping his arms around the young Welshman. "Night."

"'S three in the afternoon," Ianto corrected him. Jack chuckled, reaching for one of Ianto's hands and lacing their fingers together.

"Close enough."

Jack woke up slowly nine hours later - it was just past midnight. He shifted a little, stilling as soon as he realised that the reason that he could not feel his right arm was because Ianto was using it as a pillow. He extracted his arm carefully, leaving Ianto sleeping as he winced through pins and needles and worked feeling back into the limb.

While he was no longer tired enough to sleep, Jack did not intend to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed and the other body in it. He rolled onto his side, propped his head up with an arm under his pillow, and dozed on and off as he watched Ianto sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anon Prompt: Jack/Ianto. From the Torchwood archives where Jack writes about every case "…but he'd[Ianto] probably have cuffed me to the chair to stop me. And I've fallen for that one way too many times." So I just want Ianto tying up Jack. There is no need for smut, just the moment leading up to it. Thank you~_

The first mistake which Captain Jack Harkness made was leaving the warmth of the double bed under his office when the Rift Alarm quietly informed him of a small Rift spike. It was nothing major, probably just a small item or a couple of Weevils joining the population which lived in the sewers of Cardiff. But Jack carefully detangled himself from the covers and Ianto and snuck up to his office.

He made his second mistake in ignoring the slight sound that Ianto had made on his way up the ladder and into the office. He wrote it off as the Hub settling around him. The underground base made strange sounds at times, and Jack was used to ignoring them.

Two mistakes into the evening, Jack had still not realised that he was heading down a dangerous path. He had nearly finished getting dressed, pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders and glancing around for his coat, when he realised that Ianto was standing between him and the door out of his office. His route to bolt out was blocked, and he backed up as Ianto advanced towards him.

There was a dangerous glint in Ianto's eye, and his voice was unimpressed, though tired, when he spoke. "Going somewhere, Sir?"

"Thought you were still asleep," Jack replied, stopping his backing up when he felt the back of his legs hit his desk chair. "Rift spike, I was just going to pop out and check on it. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Ianto sighed, taking another step forward. Jack sat down, looking up at Ianto hopefully.

"You woke me up when you left, I was cold," Ianto told him. "You promised you'd stop going off on calls by yourself."

"It was tiny, probably just Weevils," Jack argued, leaning back in his chair as Ianto moved closer again. The young Welshman placed a hand on each arm of the chair, leaning right into Jack's space.

"Then you can just leave it, can't you Sir?" He asked. His right hand moved off of the arm of the chair, and before Jack had time to do much more than pull his focus away from Ianto's lips a band of metal had snapped around his wrist, then the back of the chair. Jack swallowed, shifting but not trying to escape as his left arm underwent the same treatment. Where Ianto had been hiding two pairs of handcuffs while wearing only boxers, Jack did not know, nor did he particularly care. "It won't be anything important, will it Sir?" Jack added Ianto's ability to address him as Sir while handcuffing him to a chair to his list of points to bring up later.

"I'm sure it won't," he agreed, quite happy to dismiss the small Rift spike in light of the unfolding situation.

"Good. Wait here, Sir, I'll be right back." Ianto dropped back down into the bedroom, and Jack took the time to test the handcuffs around his wrists. Being handcuffed to his chair had become a surprisingly regular event, when he was trying to do something that Ianto disagreed with. Sometimes the younger man left the cuffs slightly loose, or only cuffed one hand. Jack would escape, and be waiting to surprise Ianto and take back control of the situation when Ianto returned to the office. This time, however, the handcuffs were tight and unyielding. He was clearly not supposed to escape.

"I shouldn't have to tie you up to keep you here," Ianto commented after climbing up the ladder. He undid the right handcuff and replaced it with thick, smooth rope. He tied it off deftly, and Jack tested it as the Welshman moved onto his other hand. There was enough give for it not to be painful, or cut off circulation. But there was no way that Jack was going to get out of the binds without help.

"It's not about leaving you," Jack told him. "I don't want to take you on unnecessary outings when you could be sleeping." Ianto sighed, tying off the rope around Jack's left wrist before pushing himself up from where he was crouched.

"Don't make me gag you, Sir. There are far better uses for your mouth." Ianto finished the comment with a press of his lips to Jack's. He brought his hands up to cup Jack's neck and jaw, angling their heads to deepen the kiss. He licked his way into Jack's mouth, nipping gently at Jack's lower lip when the immortal man opened his mouth under the attention. Jack moaned as he tried to move his restricted hands up to reach for Ianto, tugging feebly at the rope. It was not really an attempt to escape, but rather a move of frustration. The immortal man had never been good at being a passive part of any event which he was involved in.

Ianto pulled away, running his thumb gently over Jack's lips. "Will you let me up if I promise to stop going off by myself?" Jack asked.

"You'd be lying," Ianto replied. "We could move this down to the bedroom, though. Think these cuffs would fit around the ladder?" Jack shut his eyes and forced himself to take a deep, steadying breath before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah I think they would."

"Let's find out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anon Prompt: When listening to "In the Shadows" there's mention of early Sunday morning where Ianto and Jack watch TV together. Some fluff of them snuggling up and watching TV? Thank you~_

* * *

Sunlight crept silently into the small bedroom through half open curtains, slowly stretching from one side of the room to the other. Ianto rolled over with a mutter as the light reached his eyes, tugging the duvet up over his face. The deep rumble of a half asleep chuckle shook the mattress and Ianto opened an eye, glaring sleepily at the man in the bed beside him.

"Not funny, it was in my eyes" he mumbled. "Woke me up."

"Go back to sleep," Jack said. "I'll protect you from the nasty sunshine."

"Oh fuck off," Ianto replied, pressing his face into his pillow. Jack's laughter shook beside him again and Ianto pushed himself up, taking his weight onto his elbows. "What time is it?"

"Half five." Jack rolled onto his back, looking up at Ianto with a grin. "Early sunrise today."

"I hate sunshine." Ianto was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a morning person. Jack's tendency to be wide awake straight away was even more annoying than his tendency to throw himself into dangerous situations.

"No you don't. You hate things that wake you up." Jack reached up, resting his hand on the back of Ianto's neck and pulling him down for a brief kiss. "Unless it's me."

"Your ways of waking me up do tend to be," Ianto paused, considering for a moment. "Innovative." Jack laughed, dropping his head back against the pillow. "When do we have to be at work?"

"Tomorrow," Jack told him. "So go back to sleep." Ianto shook his head.

"I'm up now," he argued, shifting onto his back and propping himself up against the pillows.

Despite the early hour there was traffic rumbling past on the road outside. There were sirens in the distance, but none of it was background noise that anyone who lived in Cardiff was not used to. The room was as good as silent as far as the two men within it were concerned.

Jack stretched languidly, curling around afterwards to drop his head into Ianto's lap. He shut his eyes as Ianto wove fingers gently into his hair, rubbing absent mindedly. The other hand was reaching for the television control on the bedside table.

Ianto flicked the television on, wrinkling his nose as the news came on. He flicked through the channels, rubbing at Jack's scalp as he did so. The immortal man pressed up into the touch as Ianto finally settled on reruns of 'Fawlty Towers'. He dropped the control onto the duvet beside him, moving his hand to Jack's shoulder and rubbing gently.

"We've got all day?" Ianto asked quietly as Basil Fawlty dropped a moose head on himself.

"Mmm," Jack hummed in agreement. "I've made plans, but they don't start until nine." He yawned widely and Ianto smiled.

"Get some sleep, Jack. I'll wake you up later." Jack relaxed under his hands, pressing closer against him. His breathing evened and slowed and Ianto turned his attention back to the screen at the end of the bed.


End file.
